Digital media items include digital representations of content, such as, images, music, video, documents, and the like. Such media can be stored in electronic format, for example, JPEG, AVI, PDF, and the like, and transferred electronically, for example, from one data storage device to another, through electronic mail, and the like. The media can be created in one of several ways. For example, digital video images are captured using digital recorders and cameras, digital documents are created by several techniques including using suitable computer software applications, scanning hard-copies of documents, and the like, and digital music is created using audio recorders. Managing a digital media item generally describes performing one or more operations on the media items including creating, storing, transferring, editing, presenting, and the like.
In some scenarios, presenting a digital media item includes creating a composite presentation using other media items. For example, a digital still image slide show represents a composite media item that is created from the individual digital images in the slide show.